


Marks he can't have and ties he can

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [23]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Scars, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon has a thing for scars, he's not subtle about it. He can't have scars of his own but his lovers can tie him up.Kinktober 2019Day 23 Scars, Shibari





	Marks he can't have and ties he can

Kon was obsessed with Tim’s and Jason’s bodies. He couldn’t help himself. even before they had all hooked up he had been obsessed with them. He had been looking and while he knew that they had been looking back at him in a way it was still a little bit startling in a little way.

He had been checking out all the Bats in a way. In the League and the Titans there was just something different about those who came from Gotham. Lex liked to keep his distance from Gotham people and considering what his Dad liked to do, Kon could not blame him. He got that.

But Kon was different. There was just something about how strong they were. They fought, they kept fighting and through ridiculous pain or injuries they just kept going. Kon had watched Batman continue fighting with a concussion. It was amazing.

He had seen Tim and Jason keep fighting when any other human being would have tapped out. Bodies told a story and Tim and Jason’s had so many different tales on it. Kon could not help himself. with every mark and scar that he saw on them his body reacted, everything on him and in him reacted to their bodies.

Thanks to Lex and Clark, Kon’s body couldn’t scar. He came fairly close a time or two. He was not going to pretend otherwise. He knew how things were and how it even looked. Kon got that honestly he did. He knew that no matter what he would heal.

He had some battles of his own. He had been thrown through buildings. Gotten stomped on. Flung into some liquids that no one should have walked away from and his skin was fine.

Jason and Tim were something different. Their bodies were sculpted by training and their bodies told tales of their fights. White lines, spots and bruises littered their bodies. Marks from former breaks or wounds. Kon touched the lines that told the most dangerous stories often. It was how he guessed he had given himself away to Tim.

Not as if Bart had those sorts of injuries anyway. Kon got it, he had given himself away maybe a bit but Tim and Jason were just, it was hard to describe what they had done to him. They were so strong, they fought so hard and every time that Kon saw their scars he was reminded how strong they both were.

Before he and Tim had hooked up, Kon used to touch Tim’s scars. The ones that were easier to see. The ones on his lower legs or on his back. He had been unable to help himself. he had not jacked off to them or anything but he had traced a few and marvelled at Tim’s strength.

Jason on the other hand was different. The first scar of his that Kon had touched of Jason’s. that moment had taken him by surprise, he had just reached out. He had not really noticed what he had been doing until Jason caught his hand and stopped his hand from going any lower.

That next month had been awkward as hell because Bats shared things. So Kon knew that Jason had said something because Nightwing had a grin on his face every single time Dick saw Kon. And Tim had been weirdly quiet at first but then he had started to pop up a lot more during Kon’s league missions.

Then they had all ended up together and Kon had been allowed to do more than touch. He could touch Tim’s scars and kiss them. He could kiss the scars on Jason’s back when he took Jason. He could kiss the scars on Tim’s chest when he fucked Tim.

And he could kiss the faint scars on their hands when they pinned Kon and fucked him. Jason had a scar on his ring finger and Kon liked to suck it when Jason fucked him from behind. It drove him mad to run his tongue over that scar.

They had not spoken about Kon’s attraction to their scars but Tim and Jason were not stupid. They were Bats and Kon knew they had him figured out long before Kon had a clue they were looking at him.

But fuck Kon liked looking at them.

He loved when Tim tied him up put him on his knees and let Kon suck his cock. There were some strangely shaped scars on Tim’s inner thighs and Kon always ran his tongue over them when he blew Tim. He could not help himself. he loved when they ran their fingers through his hair. He loved when they fucked him and he saw their bodies in the mirror.

He loved their scars. It was proof not just of their strength, for Kon it was proof that they would still live. That they were survivors and fighters. They did what they had to and they carried the story of it. Kon could not get enough of it.

X

“Somebody studied really well for this.” Jason whispered in Kon’s ear when Tim finished with the bindings. “This is kind of hot.” He pulled Kon backwards so he was arched over the chair they had brought into the bedroom. “This is really hot Tim. Red is really his colour.”

“It’s our colour.” Tim let the remainder of the rope drop as he studied Kon. “But I like how this looks on him. It restrains him even when it won’t leave any marks. He liked the bindings tight.” Tim said softly as he ran his fingers up Kon’s thighs. “Look at him Jason.”

“I’m looking.” Jason ran his hand down Kon’s body skating over the tightly wound rope until he reached Kon’s hard cock. “He’s so horny from this but I don’t know if it is this or seeing us naked. Both?” Jason’s finger was a slow tease to the head of Kon’s cock as he ran it under the crown until Kon gasped and his cock trembled. “I think it’s from you being naked Tim.”

“I think it’s the rope.” Tim laughed as he walked towards the bed. Kon gasped as he watched Tim’s skin as his lover picked up the bottle of lube that was on the bed. “You’re the one working him up Jason. Look at him.” Tim looked over his shoulder and Kon hissed slowly. “But we know Kon likes to watch.”

“Oh I remember. Kon’s a watcher.” Jason whispered in his ear slowly. Kon throbbed with every word from Jason’s mouth. “I remember the way he would watch us after missions and how helpful he was when it came time to do first aid. Never got horny from first aid before but that’s Kon for you.”

“I remember that.” Tim laughed as he walked back over. Kon groaned when Tim squirted lube directly over his cock. His cock was covered in it and when Tim and Jason began to jack him off together, covering his cock in slow strokes Kon trembled in his restraints. “Sometimes it feels as though if there was a scar on my cock he would suck it all night long.” Tim breathed as he leaned forward. Kon groaned at the pressure on his cock from Tim’s hand. “But he does suck rather nicely.”

“He does it a lot.” Jason kissed the back of Kon’s neck slowly. “He likes it so much the only person I think that can steal him away would have to be…” He gave a low laugh as Tim yanked the restraints a bit and Kon ended up growing harder. “That would be an interesting sight.”

“I would rather not think about that.” Tim winced before he laughed. “He has more toys than I do. We just might not get him back.” He murmured as he leaned over Kon. “I would miss him dreadfully Jason.”

“I wouldn’t leave you.” Kon gasped as he arched to kiss Tim. Tim accepted his kiss and the kiss made Kon’s head swim a bit. It was so hot, Tim’s tongue moved against his before they broke apart. Both Tim and Jason gripped Kon’s cock in a hard grip that made Tim groan even as he whimpered when they did it again. He loved this so much. He loved these two so much and the things they did to him. “Fuck me.” He whimpered when Tim teased the head of his cock.

“Now we’re onto something.” Jason laughed softly. “But Kon, we have you so tied up and so pretty.” Jason considered softly. “Don’t you want to stay pretty? We know you like to watch. How about I take Tim? Or Tim takes me?” Jason whispered softly. “You can watch us take each other while you remain an adorable picture for us.”

“No.” Kon groaned. His cock hard jerked at the thought but he did not want that. It made him horny to think about Jason taking Tim. Just imagining their bodies together, moving together. the sight of their scarred bodies moving on the bed almost made him lose his breath. It was just that he needed to be involved. He wanted to be touched. He wanted to be fucked. “Fuck me please.” He wanted, he needed to be apart of it. He wanted to kiss them, he wanted to be touched.

“Jason, flip him over the chair.” Tim purred as he pulled away. “He’ll blow me when you fuck him.” Kon almost sobbed in relief before he was yanked off the chair. Tim easily sat on the chair back and spread his legs. Kon’s eyes ran up the white lines on Tim’s skin before it reached Tim’s hard cock. Flushed and dripping.

Kon did not need Jason’s soft push. He went over and ran his tongue up Tim’s shaft as Jason pressed behind him. Kon’s cock jerked and he wet the seat of the chair with his precum before he whimpered when Jason lightly spread him. The lube was squirted on him before Jason’s finger followed.

So warm, so hot. Kon rocked back onto Jason’s finger as his tongue laved over the head of Tim’s cock. His lovers were so sexy. They were so much and they were all his. He was in love. He adored them so much and no matter what they just turned him over with their lust and their bodies.

His hands were restrained behind his back so he could not touch Tim. All Kon had was his mouth but he made it work. He groaned around the head of Tim’s cock when Jason’s cock pushed against him. He sucked Tim to the hilt, savoured Tim’s moan and the pull of his hair. He sucked hard until Tim’s hips bucked before he pulled off to lap at the slit.

Then he muffled a groan of his own as Jason sank deep in him. His cock jerked and spat precum below him when Jason sank deep. Jason groaned and pushed and once more before he pulled out slow. Tim gave a small laugh before he nudged Kon to change the angle of his head. Kon got to stare up at Tim, meet his blue eyes and take in his body.

He slurped around the head of Tim’s cock until Tim’s hips trembled and his cock throbbed. He rocked back against Jason, soaked up his lovers moans as all their skins grew slick from sweat. Kon was still restrained but with every moan and thrust from his lovers he loved it. His body grew hotter, the need consumed his blood.

Tim’s scars were so beautiful, every single line and cross that there was on his body. Proof that he was strong, that he had survived. Kon’s body carried none but his lovers made do. The ropes that restrained him, Tim’s fingers ran over as Kon sucked him.

Tim yanked the ropes he had tied as Jason fucked him. He gave Kon room to meet Jason’s thrusts. Until Jason’s thrusts were too deep and too fast for Kon to fight the pleasure. He sucked Tim’s tip until his lover was gasping and his head fell back.

When cum spurted over Kon’s lips, Kon was only a split second behind Tim. He came wetly gasping as Jason yanked the bindings for his arms and pounded him. Beautiful red ropes, beautiful flushed and scarred bodies. Kon gasped against Tim’s hip when Jason came. He slumped against Kon with a deep groan that only stroked the heat in Kon. He adored these two so much. They made him crazy but he guessed he did the same to them.


End file.
